Of Long Days & Harmless Touches
by Heroes Fly-Minho's Hero Limps
Summary: Well, maybe not so harmless... Minho's had a long day, and Newt decides to make him feel better. (Cute, fluffy Minewt stuff. I feel like this was bordering on M, but didn't quite get there yet. Just warning you XD)


The first thing Minho saw when he got home was Coal.

The little calico kitten was stretched out on the hardwood floor in front of the door, lazily flicking her tail back and forth. She laid her head back against the floor, eyes half-closed in sleepiness. When the front door swung open, she lifted her head slightly, amber eyes peering curiously up at her owner. She mewed a greeting, whiskers twitching.

Minho kicked the door shut with his heel and set down his guitar case. "Hey, Coal," he said, sighing out the word. He was tired. Work had not been fun today. Which was unusual, because he normally loved his job, teaching kids how to play guitar at the music store in town. It was small, but he enjoyed it most of the time. Today? No. He'd had to work with the brattiest nine-year-old in existence. The girl had a cute face and blonde pigtails, but behind that, she'd been a monster. He was considering a restraining order by the time she was done with her lesson. It had been tiring and tedious, and now he was ready to SLEEP.

Coal sat up as he moved to walk past her. She meowed indignantly and batted at his boots. A half-smile quirked his mouth. "Sorry," he apologized, bending down to give her a scratch between the ears; she purred contentedly. "I didn't forget you, I swear. I'm just tired." She flopped back onto the floor when he walked away, her eyes closed to slits.

Minho exhaled a long breath and ran his hands through his spiked hair. He made his way into the living room, where there was a plushy white sofa and a TV. Thank GOD. He dropped himself onto the couch and kicked his shoes off. Then he sank back against the cushions with another sigh.

Suddenly, a pair of hands fell onto his shoulders from behind. Minho smiled as lips grazed his ear and an accented voice whispered, "hey, gorgeous."

Minho tilted his head onto the back of the couch to look up into Newt's dark azure gaze. "Hey," he murmured. "What's up—mm." He was cut off when Newt kissed his mouth. It only lasted for a moment, but he was grinning when Newt pulled back. "What was that for?"

Newt shrugged with one shoulder. "You looked like you had a bad day," he replied.

"And you think you kissing me would cheer me up?" Minho asked.

"Didn't it?" Newt's eyes sparkled playfully, his fingers trailing idly into Minho's hair.

Minho responded by reaching up to pull Newt into another kiss. His fingertips brushed silky blonde hair as he gently cupped the back of Newt's neck. Newt kissed him back softly, slipping his hands to Minho's chest. When they broke apart, Minho answered quietly, "yes."

Newt grinned, then started to walk around to the front of the couch. "So what happened today?" he asked curiously. "You look exhausted." He rounded the arm of the couch then. Minho saw that the blonde was wearing ripped jeans and a long-sleeved, charcoal-gray shirt; the sleeves were pushed up to his elbows and the top five buttons were undone.

Minho stared as Newt sat down next to him, their knees brushing. "God, you look..." he trailed off.

Newt gave him a funny look, one side of his mouth curving up knowingly. "I look...?"

"Nice," Minho finished weakly.

Newt arched an eyebrow. "Just nice?" he asked mischievously. Then he leaned in to press their shoulders together, body heat flooding between them. He nuzzled Minho's neck affectionately. Minho inhaled some dark, lovely scent and when his breath left him, it was shaky. "Got new cologne," Newt whispered, pecking Minho's earlobe. "You like it?"

"Mmmm." Minho nosed Newt's hair and breathed in that wonderful smell again. "Yeah," he admitted, "I like it." He slipped his hand under Newt's and laced their fingers together. "And no, you don't just look 'nice.'" Newt looked at him expectantly. "You look stunning. Sexy."

Newt barked a disbelieving laugh. "I doubt that," he replied.

"You do though," Minho said with a smirk. He kissed Newt's cheek. "My sexy little angel," he murmured huskily.

Newt shivered. "Min..."

Minho reclined back on the couch again, dodging Newt's attempt to kiss him. "Sorry, baby," he apologized regretfully. "But I'm way too tired for sex right now. And yes, I know that's what you're thinking about."

Newt huffed, blushing bright red and confirming Minho's suspicion. "You're such a bloody tease," he muttered.

"I try."

Newt shot him a glare and Minho laughed in reply. Then he glanced around for the TV remote. He found it on the coffee table in front of him and shifted to the edge of the couch to reach it. As he did, a gap opened between his back and the couch. Surprisingly quick, Newt slipped into the gap, sitting with his legs on either side of Minho. Before Minho could ask what he was doing, Newt's hands were at his shoulders. Minho completely missed the remote when Newt began to massage his back.

"Hey, what're you—mmmmm," Minho hummed in pleasure as Newt's palms and thumbs worked the kinks out of his back. He forgot all about finding the remote.

"You said you had a tough day, right?" Newt asked.

Minho nodded.

"Then this should feel good."

Minho had no argument to that. His shoulders slumped, his body relaxing until he seemed to melt into Newt's touch. God, Newt was talented at this. He found every tense place in Minho's back and massaged it away. Minho could feel his eyelids drooping. Newt's thumb found a stubborn knot by Minho's shoulder blade and Minho was embarrassed when he moaned.

Newt chuckled. "You like this, Min?" he asked playfully.

"Shut up."

"Oh, well if you're gonna be like that, I can stop." Newt started to pull away. Minho gave a whimper of disappointment. Newt smirked crookedly and bent forward to whisper into Minho's ear. "That's what I thought." He went back to rubbing along Minho's spine.

Minho released a long, drawn-out sigh and relaxed again. "Damn, you're good at this," he breathed.

Newt touched his lips to the nape of Minho's neck. "I try," he teased.

"You little—Ah, wait, right there." Minho inhaled sharply as Newt dug his thumb into a sensitive place at the small of his back. His eyes fluttered shut on their own, soft sounds of pleasure leaving him.

Newt laughed. This was a side of Minho he didn't see often at all.

"Okay, hold on a minute," Minho said, grabbing the hem of his white tee. He stripped it off in one motion and held it loosely in his hands, elbows on his knees. "All right, you can keep going."

Nothing.

He blinked and looked over his shoulder. Newt was giving him a "what's-the-magic-word?" look. He smiled sweetly. "Please?" Newt still did nothing. "Baby, please? Darling?"

One side of Newt's mouth turned up. "Well, when you put it that way..." He placed a kiss to Minho's bare shoulder and looped his arms briefly around his waist. His fingers played over the steely ripple of his abs. "You're shucking hot," Newt mumbled against Minho's skin.

"I know, right?" Minho grinned. He yelped when Newt poked a finger into his side. "Sorry!"

Newt leaned back, satisfied, and began to rub Minho's back again. Minho became a puddle on the floor under Newt's hands. Skin on skin felt glorious as Newt's fingers dug into every muscle. Minho was utterly helpless, but he didn't care.

Newt suddenly hit a sweet spot, just under Minho's shoulder blades, and worked his thumbs into it. Minho was shocked by how he reacted. His spine arched before he could stop it and he mewled in pleasure, head falling back. "Oh god, Newt, r—right there," he stuttered.

Newt's hands paused. The couch creaked as he shifted, and Minho felt Newt's lips on the curve between his shoulder and neck. The blonde kissed his way up Minho's neck, nudging his head to the side for better access. A shiver ran down Minho's spine. "What're you doing?" he asked, voice trembling a bit.

"You just...I just..." Newt stammered in frustration and caught Minho's earlobe between his teeth. Minho gasped. "You just sounded so damn sexy," Newt growled. He slipped his arms around Minho's waist again.

"Newt," Minho whimpered. He tipped his head to one side, exposing more of his neck to Newt. Newt ran his tongue up his husband's throat, earning a low groan. Closing his hands over Newt's, Minho guided the blonde's fingers to his jeans. "Please," he gasped.

"You want me bad," Newt remarked darkly. He nipped at Minho's ear. His fingertips hooked into Minho's waistband, unbuttoning his jeans.

"I—I...Newt...God..." Minho shuddered, desperate for more.

"Tell me," Newt whispered. "Tell me you want me, Min." He slid one hand deep into the front of Minho's jeans.

Minho threw his head back unexpectedly, moaning. "I—I want you," he managed, as Newt began to kiss his neck again, sucking at his skin. "Please, Newt, I want you."

Newt smiled. "Then you can have me," he breathed.

Minho didn't wait. He stood and turned, scooping Newt up into his arms. His fingers dipped into Newt's back pockets as the blonde wrapped his legs around his waist. He buried his fingers deep in Minho's hair and kissed him drunkenly. Minho made his way blindly down the hall that led to the bedroom. Newt's legs tightened around his waist, sending pleasant shocks dancing across his skin. He whispered, "you're mine," into Newt's mouth and felt Newt's body relax against his.

He kicked the door shut behind him.


End file.
